Farewell, Hibarisan
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Hibari koma. Hal itu tentu saja membuat sang Decimo, Tsuna, sangat shock. Bahkan Tsuna rela menodai tangannya demi sang Cloud Guardian. Apakah Hibari akan sadar dari komanya? 2718. R n R?


**Farewell, Hibari-san**

By: Minamoto no Hikari Ai

Disclaimer: **KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! **belongs to **AMANO AKIRA.**

This fic belongs to **MINAMOTO** **no** **HIKARI AI**.

Warning: Shonen-Ai, Romance, Miss Typo, pemakaian EYD yang tidak baik dan benar (Headbang).

.

.

.

Ryuzaki: Aloha, para _Lady_. Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Heiwajima Ryuzaki!

Hikari Ai: Dan saya, Minamoto Hikari Ai.

Ryuzaki & Hikari Ai: Dalam acara "_LET'S GO TO THE JURIT MALAM EXTREMEEEEE!_"

Ryohei: _Trademark_ gue tuh!

Ryuzaki: (Ngacangin) Nah, kita masih pakai pair kesayangan nih, HibaTsuna~~~!

Hikari Ai: (Bawa spanduk yang bertuliskan: **2718 TYL Version!**)

Ryuzaki: Ya… Yakin nih, **2718**? Bukan **1827**?

Hikari Ai: Ng… Katanya Author-_san_ sih begitu.

Ryuzaki: (_Sweatdrop_)

All: Enjoy this fic, Minna-_san_!

.

.

.

"_Juudaime. Aku harap anda tidak shock menerima kabar ini."_

"… _Ada apa, Gokudera-kun?"_

"… _Hibari… Dia kecelakaan."_

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda ber-iris karamel hanya bisa terdiam mendengar kabar buruk itu dari temannya. Ponsel yang menjadi perantara percakapan keduanya hampir saja terjatuh karena sang _Juudaime_ begitu shock. Ia merasa ini hanyalah mimpi, namun sayangnya, inilah kenyataan.

_Buruk._

_Ini sangat buruk._

"Lalu…? Bagaimana keadaan Hibari-_san_?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Dia,"

Jeda.

"Koma." Lanjut seseorang yang dipanggil 'Gokudera-_kun_' itu.

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Namimori, 08.07 PM, Ruangan 2605.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang senada dengan warna piyamanya, terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang _single_ yang ia tempati. Sudah lebih dari 8 jam lamanya sejak ia tak sadarkan diri, ia terus terbaring di sana.

Kalau saja tak ada mesin pendeteksi detak jantung yang berada di sisi kiri ranjang, mungkin semua orang telah menganggapnya sudah tiada.

**KRIET**.

Pintu kamar 2605 itu dibuka. Seorang pemuda berambut cokelat-lah yang pantas di jadikan pelaku. Ia membawakan sebuah bunga sakura di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia segera mendekati sang pemuda yang sedang '_Tertidur_' tersebut.

"… Hey, Hibari-_san_." Ucapnya lirih.

…

…

…

Tak ada jawaban.

Pemuda berambut coklat itu hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku membawakan bunga sakura untukmu, Hibari-_san_." Ucapnya lagi.

"…" tetap tidak ada respon.

Sang pemuda pun meletakan bunga Sakura yang ia bawa ke vas kosong yang terletak di sisi ranjang. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah pemuda yang sedang terbaring di ranjang, berharap bahwa sang pemuda akan menggerakan badannya, walau sesenti saja.

"A-Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak menyukai bunga Sakura," Lirihnya pelan.

Jeda.

"K-Kenapa kau tidak memarahiku seperti biasa, Hibari-_san_? Ahaha." Lanjutnya sembari tertawa kecil. Tawa yang hampa.

Menunduk sedikit, ia menatap sedih pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan, ia pun menggenggam tangan kecil pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu.

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku shock sekali mendengar kau kecelakaan, Hibari-_san_."

.

.

.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hibari-_san_," air mata pun menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

…

…

"Bukalah matamu."

.

.

.

**[FLASHBACK]**

"Kau bercanda, Gokudera-_kun_?"

"Saya serius, _Juudaime_. Tadi, Rokudo Mukuro yang mengabariku tentang Hibari."

Terhenyak.

Sang Juudaime terhenyak. Ia tahu bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi, tapi kenapa harus mendadak? Apakah ini yang namanya takdir?

Masih memegang ponselnya, ia pun meneteskan air matanya perlahan. Sungguh, rasanya sesak sekali perasaannya saat itu. Orang yang ia _cintai_, tiba-tiba harus kecelakaan. Sesak, bukan?

"_Juudaime_," panggil suara yang berada di seberang.

"…"

"Rokudo Mukuro bilang, Hibari kecelakaan saat perjalanan menuju ke tempat anda. Ia tertabrak bus saat sedang menyeberang jalan." Lanjut Gokudera. Juudaime, Tsuna, hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan kirinya.

"… Lalu, apa supir bus itu mempunyai alasan mengapa bisa menabrak Hibari-_san_?" Tanya Tsuna geram.

"Ya, _Juudaime_. Dia bilang bahwa dia sedang mabuk alkohol saat mengemudi, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Hibari sedang menyeberangi jalan saat itu. Mengingat bahwa saat itu sedang malam hari."

Tsuna geram. Ia benar-benar marah pada supir bus yang telah menabrak Hibari. Hibari sekarang koma, tak sadarkan diri. Menghapus air mata yang sudah menodai wajah tampannya, ia pun membuka mulut.

"Gokudera-_kun_,"

"Ya, _Juudaime_?"

"_Satsugai no hitobito*._"

"_Mā. Juudaime*_."

**[END OF FLASHBACK]**

.

.

.

Dunia memang kejam.

Ketika orang yang kita cintai, mengalami kecelakaan akibat supir mabuk yang menabraknya, apakah kita tidak mendendam pada sang pelaku? Apakah kita hanya diam dan meratapi nasib saja? Tidak, bukan?

Tapi yang lebih kejam lagi adalah hati manusia.

Benar, dunia memang kejam, tapi manusia lebih kejam lagi. Apa kalian tahu, apa yang akan manusia perbuat jika hatinya telah disakiti? Mereka mendendam. Mereka telah dibutakan oleh amarah mereka. Dan hal serupa juga telah melanda Boss Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Dengan teganya, ia menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membunuh orang yang sudah mencelakai Hibari Kyouya.

Tapi, bukankah hal ini _wajar_ saja?

Hukum dunia pun sudah berubah menjadi hukum rimba. Yang kuat akan menggeser yang lemah. Hal itu jugalah yang Sawada Tsunayoshi lakukan. Menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk memerintahkan pembunuhan pada pelaku.

… _Ini wajar, bukan_?

.

.

.

Vongola HQ, 09.25 AM.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu tertidur dengan pulas di meja kerjanya. Kalau saja tak ada suara teriakan yang memanggil dirinya, ia pasti takkan terbangun.

"_Juudaime_! _Juudaime_! Bangunlah, _Juudaime_!"

Sang pemuda pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Matanya terlihat memerah dan sembab, persis seperti habis menangis. Ia pun membuka sedikit bibirnya.

"Go… Gokudera-_kun_." Ujarnya pelan. Pemuda itu kaget mendengar suaranya yang parau.

"Tugas yang anda berikan telah dilakukan."

_Juudaime_, Tsuna, hanya tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya ia merasa puas dengan apa yang ia perintahkan sudah sukses.

"Bagus kalau begitu, Gokudera-_kun_."

Pemuda yang ia panggil, Gokudera Hayato, hanya bisa memandangi wajah '_Juudaime_'nya dengan tatapan iba sembari menepuk pelan bahu pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Sebegitu cintanya kah Tsuna pada Hibari, hingga rela menodai tangannya sendiri dengan cara sadistik, _membunuh orang lain_?

"Jika _Juudaime _ingin menemui_nya_ sekarang, ayo. Saya temani."

"Gokudera-_kun_, terima kasih."

.

.

.

Rumah Sakit Namimori, 11.30 AM, Ruangan 2605.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, _Juudaime_, Boss Vongola kesepuluh, hanya bisa duduk, terdiam dan memandang sendu ke arah _Cloud Guadian_nya, Hibari Kyouya, yang sudah genap 2 minggu tak sadarkan diri. _Koma_, mungkin harus di katakan demikian. Sesekali Tsuna menggenggam erat tangan Hibari, seakan ia tak mau berpisah dengan sang _Cloud Guardian_.

Gokudera yang sedari tadi menemani _Juudaime_nya, hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tahu benar bahwa _Juudaime_nya itu sedang shock sehabis mengetahui sang _Cloud Guardian_ mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. _Ia tahu hal itu_. Tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana menenangkan sang _Juudaime_. Gokudera selalu menyalahkan dirinya ketika ia melihat sang _Juudaime _bersedih, menangis, atau pun termenung sendirian di kala seluruh _guardian_nya tidak bersama dirinya.

[**FLASHBACK**]

"Seharusnya aku tak perlu memberitahukan _Juudaime _mengenai Hibari," ucap Gokudera pada anggota _guardian_ lainnya, Yamamoto Takeshi, sang _Rain Guardian_.

"Ah, tidak boleh begitu, Gokudera. Tsuna pasti akan lebih shock lagi jika kau tidak memberitahukannya tentang Hibari." Ujar Yamamoto sembari tersenyum sedih. Gokudera mendelik kesal.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kalau _Juudaime_ jadi bersedih begini, lebih baik ia tidak usah tahu saja 'kan!" Gokudera pun menutup matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Yamamoto hanya terdiam.

"Ha… Harusnya aku tidak perlu memberitahu _Juudaime_." Lirih Gokudera. Yamamoto pun menepuk pelan bahunya.

"Kau tahu tidak, Gokudera? Lebih sakit jika orang yang kita cintai itu terluka parah sementara kita sendiri tidak mengetahuinya."

Gokudera pun menatap Yamamoto dengan pandangan yang aneh.

"Kalau kau yang mengucapkannya, jadi aneh, _Yakyuu Baka_."

[**END OF FLASHBACK**]

Gokudera tahu bahwa apa yang di ucapkan oleh Yamamoto itu benar. _Ia tahu_. Tapi, tetap saja, jika ia melihat _Juudaime_nya bersedih, ia ingin menyalahkan dirinya yang sudah memberitahu kabar buruk itu. Ia juga ingin sekali menyalahkan Hibari yang seenaknya saja membuat orang lain panik. Walau ia tahu, ini juga bukan keinginan Hibari sendiri.

Gokudera yakin, Hibari _pasti _akan bertahan. Ia yakin Hibari _pasti_ akan hidup, mengingat ia adalah _Cloud Guardian_, _guardian_ terkuat yang dimiliki _Vongola Decimo_.

"Gokudera-_kun_," panggil Tsuna, memecahkan keheningan. Gokudera menatap Tsuna.

"Y-Ya, _Juudaime_?"

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Gokudera-_kun_. Kalau saja kau tidak segera mengabariku tentang keadaan Hibari-_san_ yang koma, aku pasti akan menyesal sekali." Tsuna pun melemparkan senyuman yang sendu pada Gokudera.

"Nah, bolehkah aku berdua dengan Hibari-_san_ untuk saat ini, Gokudera-_kun_?" Tanya Tsuna. Gokudera hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ba-Baik, _Juudaime_!" dan Gokudera pun keluar dari ruangan itu. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

'_Kau benar, Yakyuu Baka. Untung saja aku segera memberitahukan Juudaime. Untung saja_.'

.

.

.

"Hibari-_san_,"

Jeda.

"Sudah 3 bulan kita tidak bertemu."

Tsuna membelai pelan pipi Hibari yang sedang _tertidur_. Tersenyum sedih saat ia tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari mantan prefek Namimori-chuu. Mungkin sudah lama sekali, ia tidak menyentuh pipi itu sejak Hibari pergi untuk menjalankan misi yang ia beri sendiri, sekitar 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan dirimu, Hibari-_san_." Ujar Tsuna pelan.

Hening.

Tak ada suara baritone yang khas dari sang _Cloud Guardian_. Ia tetap terdiam.

"Tahukah kau, Hibari-_san_? A-aku… Aku sudah melenyapkan orang yang membuatmu seperti ini." Suaranya bergetar, Tsuna tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan salah. Tapi, ia tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Amarah telah menutup jalan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu menatap ke arah langit yang cerah.

Entah di mana ia berada, ia tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, perasaannya sangat tenang di tempat itu. Bunga sakura menghiasi tempat itu. Jujur saja, ia tidak menyukai bunga itu, lantaran mengingatkannya pada sang Ilusionis yang telah mengalahkannya 10 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, entah mengapa, ia merasa tidak lagi memusingkan hal itu.

"Tsunayoshi…" gumamnya.

Ia, Hibari Kyouya, merindukan sang _Decimo_. Menghela napas panjang, ia pun merebahkan dirinya di tempat itu. Rumput-rumput khas Jepang-lah yang menjadi tempat ia beristirahat. Memandangi langit dengan sendu.

"Pasti Tsunayoshi khawatir, aku pergi tanpa memberikan kabar." Hibari pun memejamkan matanya.

"Hibari-_san_."

…

…

…

Hibari membuka matanya, melihat siluet wajah seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek. Topi putih yang ia gunakan serta _pacifier orange_ yang dikalungkan di lehernya membuat Hibari mengingat siapa gadis itu.

"_Sky Arcobaleno_." Ujar Hibari. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Betul. Ini aku, Hibari-_san_. Lama tidak berjumpa." Sapa gadis itu, Yuni, sang _Sky Arcobaleno_.

Gadis itu tidak berubah. Baik dari segi penampilan maupun sifatnya.

"Hn." Balas Hibari.

Yuni pun berdiri, dan menatap langit dengan senyum yang khas. Hibari masih tetap pada posisinya, merebahkan diri.

"Kau menyayangi Sawada-_san_, Hibari-_san_?" Tanya Yuni. Hibari memandangnya aneh. Namun, ia pun akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Ya."

Yuni pun menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Hibari dalam-dalam. Tatapan matanya sendu. Seperti mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Hibari pun tersenyum samar.

"Apa aku akan mati, _Arcobaleno_?" Tanya Hibari secara tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu.

Yuni hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum sedih. Artinya _ya_. Hibari tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Meminta untuk mengundurkan waktu, mungkin? Apa itu masuk akal?

.

.

.

"Bisakah aku menemui Tsunayoshi untuk…"

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja, Tsuna melihat sedikit gerakan di jari Hibari. Sepertinya Hibari sudah sadar.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_!" seru Tsuna dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Namun, senyuman itu memudar, setelah ia melihat apa yang Hibari lakukan. Hibari membuka masker oksigen yang terpasang menutupi bibir dan hidungnya. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan kesedihan yang amat dalam. Ia pun beranjak duduk dari posisinya. Tsuna pun membantunya.

"T-Tsu-Tsunayo… Shi," panggil Hibari dengan suara yang hampir sulit di dengar.

Tsuna mendapatkan firasat yang buruk, ia pun segera mendekatkan telinganya ke dekat bibir Hibari, berniat untuk mendengarkan.

"Ma-Maaf ya, tadi aku _pergi_ tanpa memberikan kabar padamu." Lanjut Hibari dengan suara serak. Ini tidak seperti Hibari yang biasanya. Ia tak pernah sekalipun meminta maaf pada siapapun. Tapi, mengapa kali ini… Ia _meminta maaf_?

Awalnya Tsuna bingung akan maksud ucapan Hibari itu, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti. Ia pun menangis.

"Hibari-_san_, K-Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja kok! K-Kau pergi saja… A-Aku…" Tsuna pun tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pandangan matanya sudah buram oleh air mata.

Tanpa di sadarinya, Hibari juga menangis. Tangisannya tak bersuara, namun sangat menyayat hati.

"Hu… Hu… Hi-Hibari-_san_…" Tsuna pun memeluk Hibari. Hibari hanya terdiam, ia tak bisa menggerakan tangannya ataupun kakinya. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja, ia sudah kewalahan. Tsuna pun menarik kembali badannya, menatap sedih ke arah Hibari.

"Hi-Hibari-_san_,"

Dan Tsuna pun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir Hibari. Hibari hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Sedetik kemudian, air mata membanjiri pelupuk matanya. Tsuna pun menarik kembali wajahnya, kaget karena melihat Hibari yang berlinangan air mata, menatap sendu ke arah dirinya. Tsuna pun menghapus air mata yang menodai wajah Hibari dengan jemarinya.

"Hibari-_san_,"

Jeda.

"Kau boleh pergi. A-aku sudah ikhlas…" lirih Tsuna.

Hibari menatap Tsuna dengan sedih. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mengatakan_nya_ sekarang, karena jika tidak, ia pasti akan menyesal sekali. Ia hanya bisa bertahan selama 10 menit lagi di dunia.

Ia membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang _terakhir _kalinya untuk Tsuna. Namun, tak ada satu patah kata pun yang terdengar. Ia sudah kehilangan suaranya.

Hibari terus berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, tetap tidak bisa. Merasa putus asa, ia pun akhirnya menangis. Tsuna yang melihatnya pun, segera mengeluarkan ponsel _touch screen_ miliknya.

"Ketik di sini, Hibari-_san_!" ujarnya seraya menuntun jemari kecil milik Hibari ke arah layar ponsel.

Jemari kecil yang terlihat gemetar itu terus menekan-nekan layar ponsel, membuat suatu pesan untuk orang yang paling berharga baginya. Tsuna hanya bisa menunggu. Begitu selesai mengetikan apa yang ia ingin ucapkan, tangannya sudah terhempas ke ranjang. Tsuna menarik kembali ponselnya, membaca pesan tersebut.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Tsunayoshi_.'

.

.

.

"Aku tahu, Hibari-_san_. Aku tahu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hibari-_san_." Tsuna pun memeluk Hibari dengan erat. Seakan tak ingin melepaskan pemuda itu. Hibari hanya tersenyum lemah. Tsuna mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hibari.

'_Kau boleh membawaku sekarang, Arcobaleno_.'

Perlahan, Hibari pun mulai memejamkan matanya. Rasa kantuk yang teramat-sangat telah membuatnya lemah. Pada akhir sebelum menutup mata, ia melihat Tsuna menangis sesenggukan, sembari mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_Farewell, Hibari-san_."

**THE END**

**Notes:**

"_**Satsugai no hitobito**_***.": "Habisi orang itu."**

"_**Mā. Juudaime**_***.": "Baik, **_**Juudaime**_**."**

.

.

.

Bacotan Author

Ditulis oleh: Minamoto no Hikari Ai.

Theme Song: Canvas - +Plus.

Halo, _Minna-san_!

Saya kembali lagi di fandom ini dengan menyuguhkan pair favorit saya, 2718!

Kedengaran aneh ya? Tapi saya suka sekali dengan pair ini. Apa pair ini sudah terkesan 2718? Apa masih 1827?

Aduh, kenapa _ending_nya mengharu biru begini? (Jedukin kepala ke tembok) Padahal kan saya maunya bikin yang _happy ending_! (Ngebuang nanas) Gajelas pulaaaa~~~! (Ngebuang diri ke palung laut)

Oh ya, apa ada yang ikut ke **Seiyuu Events** di Bogor, tanggal 12? Kalo ada, berarti kita ketemu! (Curcol terus nih)

Oke, _review_ sangat membantu saya dalam membuat fic. _Mind to R n R_?

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


End file.
